RWBY CHIBI SHORTS
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: ALOT OF RANDOMNESS AND SHIP WARS? Fourth wall breaking!


RWBY CHIBI SHORTS: RWBY DREAMS PT 1&2

( I AM BACK EVERYONE WITH NEW STORIES! THIS TIME I AM BRINGING SOME RWBY AND RWBY CHIBI! THIS IS GONNA BE A FUN ADVENTURE, all RWBY content belong to the late great MONTY OUM and Rooster teeth animation team, although i never met him, he gave me, us fans to enjoy something great and something so raw and real, i hope to one day write the best RWBY fanfictions ever!)

~insert RWBY chibi theme song~

Team RWBY: RWBY CHIBI! (Yang leaning against the sign, blake on top of the sign opposite side of Weiss and Ruby on the bottom left corner next to her emblem)

RWBY DREAM PT 1

~Blake's dream~

Blake was outside reading a book under a tree

"I am reading these books about love, romance and betrayal, is this what my character really is?"

RWBY Blake

"Wouldn't be the first time i asked myself this question. People are having shipping wars of who gets to date me at the end."

Chibi blake

"Are you me? I am you?"

She had her weapon out incase

RWBY Blake

"Also a question i ask myself, Who do you see me dating?"

Chibi blake look up to the sky…..

"No, no shipping wars!"

~Yang's dream~

Chibi Yang rides her motorcycle looking cool

"Time to go to the shady side of town to party at a shady club all night. My life is awesome. I make my own rules!"

Sometime later in her dream

RWBY Yang was already at junior's club and she sees her smaller version of herself

"MY LORD I AM STUBBY! I NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT! I NEED TO BENCH PRESS OR PUNCH SOMETHING!"

Chibi Yang

"I am so tall and slim, wait why is my arm not normal? My gauntlets shouldn't be attached to my arm. What the hell happened?"

~semi flashback to Adam chopping off her arm~

RWBY Yang

"Whoa whoa there author, my chibi form didn't suffer this part yet."

Both yangs stare out into the outer screen

"LET'S PUNCH THE IDIOT AUTHOR WHO IS WRITING BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL STUFF! THESE THINGS NEVER HAPPENED!"

~Weiss dream~

Chibi weiss discovers fanfiction by accident

"WHITE ROSE HERE, WHITE ROSE THERE, EVERYWHERE I SEE IS WHITE ROSE? Why do people ship me with that… that… that cute thing i call a leader?!"

RWBY Weiss

"Well Ruby does have her moments, She is brave, kind, gentle for a slob that is. She gives her all into everything. Maybe that's why i wound up with her not just as a teammate but as a lover~~"

RWBY Ruby

"I love you too Ice Queen. My ice flower."

RWBY Weiss

"Then again she is the most annoying person on earth. Just like her uncle qrow! Honestly I don't know how Winter put up with him!"

Chibi Winter

"He makes me question my sanity."

Chibi Qrow laughs

"What sanity? You just like me and can't have me cause i am too good looking."

All look towards the screen of who is writing this fourth wall business

~Ruby's dream~

Chibi ruby was sitting on a mountain of chocolate chip cookies

" I am the cookie monster! I am the queen of this mountain of goodness! All shall fear me! FEAR ME! HAHAHAH."

RWBY Ruby

"You shall fall to me. Let's do this crescent rose!"

She chopped the down the mountain of cookies down causing Chibi Ruby to fall in her arms

Chibi Ruby falling into RWBY Ruby's arms

"Ahhhhhhh."

RWBY Ruby

" YOU ARE STILL ADORABLE AS EVER! I WILL SQUEEZE YOU UNTIL YOU POP!"

Chibi Ruby turning blue

"Not again!"

~tv screen turns the colors of Team RWBY~

This is the way we wanna spend everyday,

Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away.

Join us and see we can be happy and free,

Life if full of fun because we're all Chibi.

~insert RWBY chibi theme song~

Team RWBY: RWBY CHIBI! (Yang leaning against the sign, blake on top of the sign opposite side of Weiss and Ruby on the bottom left corner next to her emblem)

RWBY Dreams pt 2

~Blake's dream~

Chibi Blake was in her team dorm room reading the man with 4 souls, Weiss and Ruby were training in the courtyard with their weapons

Chibi Yang walks in and sits on Chibi blake's bed

"Blake we need to talk. What are we to each other?"

She carefully took the book away and looked into her eyes romantically as if she was searching for something important

Chibi Blake blushed dark red

"Y-yang w-what do you mean?"

RWBY Blake kidnaps her Chibi form

"Before you answer that question, You are shipped with three others, Those three others will be hurt by adam.. Yang mostly."

RWBY Yang Blinked

"You know blake is shipped with three other people right? Yes Bumblebee is a great ship, there is sunblake (Darksun) Than beauty and the beast and The chameleon and the distant darkness."

Chibi Yang Blinked

"I love Blake, isn't it obvious?"

RWBY Yang

"It will take time before things return to normal, Let it play out as time passes."

Chibi Yang

"I want to know how she feels!"

RWBY Blake

"Just think about your answer before giving it to Yang."

Chibi Blake's eye twitched

"Alright…"

~Yang's dream~

Chibi Yang was punching trees

"That was good work out."

She saw all the trees she knocked over, she sat down to catch her breath

Chibi Blake came over with a towel and a yellow water bottle with a Black CY (Chibi Yang)

"You have been working so hard yang, You need A break."

She sat by yang cuddling up to her purring lightly

Chibi Yang blushed taking her water bottle and the little towel

"Thanks for bringing me this. I needed it Blakey."

RWBY Yang was hiding in a tree spying on herself with chibi blake

"I would never call you Blakey, Maybe sun would, i would call you kitty cat."

RWBY Blake Blushed

"That makes me feel so much better, I need a box to hide in."

RWBY Yang had RWBY Blake against the tree trunk on top

"Well Kitty cat is better, it rolls off the tongue faster."

She looked into her eye, their faces were two inches apart…

~Weiss's dream/nightmare come true~

Chibi Winter:

"WEISS! I MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE! HELP ME UNDERSTAND THE CHOICE I MADE."

Chibi Weiss

"MY SISTER IS PERFECT AND FULL OF RULES! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Chibi Winter in a dignified manner with her arms behind her back

"It was a horrible night, Qrow and i got drunk and well…."

Chibi Weiss was horrified

"Please don't tell me…."

Chibi Qrow was still drinking

"Hello jr Ice queen, when will you marry Ruby? I am your brother in law now. When will the big day come so our families can be one?"

Chibi Weiss

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Chibi Winter

"It was really a drunken night, we accidently got married. James did the entire wedding at the bar."

Chibi Weiss

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

~Ruby's dream~

Chibi Ruby was baking a cake

"My bigger self shouldn't pop up now. I am in beacon. She can't come in the kitchen!"

RWBY Ruby

"AWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE Chef mini me! So cute! I want some cake!"

She squeezed Chibi Ruby tightly

Chibi Ruby turning blue

"CAN'T BREATHE…. NOOOOOOOOO….."

~tv screen turns the colors of Team RWBY~

This is the way we wanna spend everyday,

Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away.

Join us and see we can be happy and free,

Life if full of fun because we're all Chibi.


End file.
